Guardian
by Teardropsandlollipops
Summary: They stared at each other from across the room. The ice like hair, as well as the scarred face, they were new to him and Flora. But those eyes... He could never forget those eyes. She stood tall in front of the man who others called A Beast. Baltor smirked. With her wings outstretched, and her armour like clothes, it was obvious to him what she was. Angel. BaxOC, Cannon couples.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

'Hey Babe!' Johnny called. The total stranger winked and blew a kiss in return.

That was what it was like to live around here. Everyone got on with everyone, whether they knew them or not. Sure, it was known as a 'rough' neighbourhood, but hey! If you drive the latest Hover Car around here, what the hell did you think was gonna happen? If a 7 year old kid with a nose, eyebrow, and visible nipple piercing asks if you want your car washing, I seriously doubt that you were gonna have time to get out of your car before it's been stolen.

God, some people were so stupid.

Riven slowed down so he could speak to Jason.

'Did you know that that woman is at least 45?'

'That's sick!'

'I know…'

Both boys shuddered. Nowadays, anything was possible for the right price.

Whilst Jason was occupied with his disgust, Riven shoulder barged him into a bush.

'Hey!' he called. The rest of the gang turned and burst out sniggering at the sight of Jasons' feet waving in the air. When he finally freed himself, he had a branch in his hair. Catching sight of himself in the window of the house next door, he smirked.

'Nice.' Riven grinned at his best friend.

'Thanks Riv.' Came the sarcastic reply.

* * *

When he finally reached his door he was alone. His house was the last one on the street. Before them, no-one had lived there for a long time. A reeeeaallly long time. Some dude got shot there… It might have been the Mayor...

'Hello?' he called.

'Yo!' Mathias bounded around the corner.

Mathias was a year younger than him, with brown hair- the girls at school had described it as caramel- and green eyes. He was a loud kid, who wanted everything. Until he had it.

He grabbed Riven and dragged him around the corner, into the living room. The coffee table stood to one side, the keys with the sword key ring proving 'The Strange One' was home. That's what he called her. Most people did anyway. She didn't mind. The TV was in the corner facing the couch. It had been a gift from the community to celebrate her new job. The presents were on the couch. As usual there weren't many, they didn't have that much money. But there in the middle of them all was a huge present. He almost dashed for it.

'NO! No! Nonononono!' A mint green blur appeared in front of him, finger raised and pointed in his face.

Laurel.

'What are you doing here?' he asked bluntly, causing her to roll her eyes.

Laurel had green hair with a pink streak. She wore a pair of blue jeans, with an orange tutu over it, as well as a white tank top with the words _'You don't say' _on it. She was Rivens age, but got held down a year for ditching… for a year. So she was in most on Mattys' classes.

'The Strange One says that you can open it when she gets here.' She replied, ignoring his question. She practically lived here anyway.

'And here I am!'

A pale girl appeared out of the kitchen holding a small cake with candles on it. Her blonde hair was down, reaching her waist. Her grey sweater dress had a black thick belt with black leggings. As usual she was bare foot. He face was a bit of a blur, hard to make out. He shook his head.

'Sit!' he did as he was ordered.

She lit the fourteen candles with a whispered spell, and placed it in front of him. As usual tradition, she pulled out the birthday moustache from god-knows-where, and held it out for him. He took it and stuck it onto his face. Apparently, this was a tradition from her Mom's side of the family. The song was from her Dads.

'Three… two… one… ' Mathias counted down.

_'Today is a birthday, I wonder for whom?  
It must be for somebody right in this room.  
So look all around you for somebody who  
Is smiling and happy, my goodness, it's you!'_

Laurel, Mathias, and Strange sang.

* * *

(Rivens POV)

My turn:

_'I'm a little teapot  
short and stout  
When I get all steamed up  
hear me shout, It's my birthday, Not yours, so:  
Eat your birthday cake  
and get the hell out.'_

(Once, I mentioned that the song didn't rhyme. Or make any sense. She had replied _'Well, go tell that to Great, Great, Great Grandpapi- something-or-other'. S_he didn't speak to me for a day.)

I ran at the presents, while Strange got a knife and cut the cake into four for us to have one each. I got the biggest piece, of course.

I got a bunch of little presents like chocolate, and hair stuff, but the one present that really stuck in my mind was the _Hoverboard 590-23 limited edition. _They cost loads. Seriously. The last one I saw advertised was at least 200 dollars for the _normal one_, never mind _limited edition_.

'Thank you!' I threw myself at her to give her a hug. She smiled.

'How?'

'Thought you deserved a treat,' She smirked and pinched my cheek 'Since you been such a _good boy._'

I rolled my eyes.

'Here Mathias, take a picture.' Laurel threw the camera at him, before commanding us 'Stand up. Smile. Put your arms around him. Riven! I just said smile. Put your tongue away.'

I heard the camera flash.

But then the room started to spin and change shape. I couldn't see straight.

'Perfect.' Laurel.

'Can I have a go of your hoverboard?' Mathias.

'No.' Me.

'You know I love you Riven, right? I'm really proud of you.' That one was The Strange One.

Then a piercing cackle sounded though the air. I could see a gun. A crumpled figure on the floor. The scene faded to red, focusing on the figure.

_BANG!_

* * *

I sat up so fast my neck clicked.

'Shit.' I whispered.

I hated sleeping.


	2. Tears of the Rose and the Flytrap

_Chapter 1- Tears of the Rose And Flytrap_

Riven stared at the picture in his hands. He probably didn't have time for this. In fact, he definitely didn't. Oh well.

The blonde haired girls' face shone at him. It was the last picture he had of her. It was took on his 14th birthday. The new TV, the presents, the cake, the diploma on the wall, even the exact positioning of the keys. It was embedded in his mind.

10 years…. It had been 10 years since she had gone. Disappeared. Despite what others told him, he knew she wasn't dead. Faragonda and Saladin had laid down the facts again that morning, like they have done ever since she had vanished.

* * *

~Earlier that morning~

_'Hello Riven. How are you?' Faragonda asked._

_'Fine.' He replied shortly. 'Anything I don't know?' He had to get straight to the point._

_'I'm afraid to inform you that nothing has changed regarding-' _Saladin froze for a moment at the look of anguish on Rivens face-_ 'Ahem... Anyway, we feel that it would be best for you to focus on the situation at hand. The others still are unaware, yes?'_

_'It's none of their business anyway. Are you sure there isn't anything else? Anything at _all_? There's _nothing_ new, _nothing_ changed at all?'_

_'It's all still the same. She prepared for the mission, got on the shuttle, and didn't appear to get off. She either somehow gained the ability to become invisible without using magic, or someone purposely made sure that we weren't aware of her departure. Or, of course, she managed to get of the ship mid-flight- without setting off the safety alarms- which is near impossible. She has been legally dead for 6 years Riven. It's been too long for any fresh traces of her whereabouts to emerge. I know you are getting sick of us telling you this Riven, but it's time to let go-'_

_'But-' Started a rather pissed off sounding Riven, only to be ignored._

_'-and that is all we are suggesting. Do not forget, but put it to the back of your mind, just for now.'_

(That has definitely been the most he had ever gotten out of the two on the subject. But there was something underlining his headmasters' tone that didn't sit with him. It didn't just sound like a sympathetic "It'll get easier eventually". No, it sounded more like a warning- "Back off. Leave it well alone, Now.")

_ 'We understand'-Faragonda stressed- 'that she was a big part of your life but it is for your own health that you let this lie. Think about it, she would not be happy with you causing yourself pain over her. You have Musa, the Winx, The Specialists, your missions. They will never replace her, but they will help you to begin to heal properly. These are the things that she would want to you to focus on.' _

_She spoke cautiously around Riven, she always did when it was just the three of them. It might have had something to do with that time he had put a window through, and set her desk on fire. That had been an accident. Well, maybe… She shouldn't have been talking shit about how it was her fault. _

_He honestly hated people like that. That was why he didn't get along well with Bloom, even after all the time that he had been forced to spend in her presence._

_'Baltor is said to attack again later. Laurel sent it over this morning. Surprised us quite a bit to be honest!' Faragonda said, in an attempt to keep Rivens' mind occupied._

(It had surprised Riven as well. Laurel, like the rest, had severed all connections with the Magixs schools when _She_ had been declared dead. They all held the schools as well as the council to blame over the supposed death. Faragonda and Griffin had, after all, been the ones who had oversaw the mission whilst they had worked for the Agency.)

_ 'Try to put it out of your mind for the time being, Riven. It would be best for you to try and concentrate at the mission at hand.'_

_'I know.'_

* * *

They knew something he didn't.

* * *

_Normally, he would have tried to fight for the information, but he suddenly found himself on his feet and being walked to the door. _

_Well! That was him dismissed then… _

_Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time to let it go…. _

* * *

He had walked to the Boys dormitory in a daze, mulling over what they had told him. He had stuck his head through the door to yell that they should prepare to leave soon, before making his way to the 'Office'.

And it was an office in a sense. It had a desk and a chair that he had stolen from the library, and a pile of boxes to one side of the room. It also had numerous hiding places that he himself had built in. He came here often, when he needed to get away from all the shit that went on in his life.

Most people knew of it- his friends certainly did- but they were sure to stay clear. Sometimes people would be dared to break in, only to deterred by the locks and cameras that he had set up outside. And the curse he had asked Griffin to teach him that was placed in the door handle. It was a useful curse.

When he had first found it, it was covered in dusk and cobwebs, but he had cleaned it up kinda nice. The peeling wallpaper always had reminded him of home. It was where he kept the majority of the information he kept regarding _her_ disappearance- not death.

* * *

'Riven? Are you in there?' He heard a soft voice call.

This called him out of his trance like state- forcing him to become aware of the tears streaming down his face._ Shit._

'One minute.' He called through the door whilst trying to rid himself of the tears that were plaguing him.

When he finally opened the door, the first thing he saw was her emerald green eyes, red and full of tears. Flora gave a watery smile.

She was the only person who knew what this place really was.

'You ok?' he asked. He cared. He always did when it came to Flora.

'Are you?' She countered, a challenging tone in her voice.

He let out a slight sigh, and shrugged. She came into the room and let out a single sob, with her shoulders shaking. He closed the door and slid down it pulling the brunette into his arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly, and when she finally stopped he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'We need to go. The shuttle to Sparx is ready to go.' Once more she shot a small smile his way. 'You ready?'

'Give me a minute.'

'You should hurry. Apparently we should leave without you.'

'Stella?'

'Of course.'

He smirked. 'You go ahead, I'll only be a minute.'

She nodded, and, after composing herself, left.

He grabbed any papers that he had left out on the desk and placed them into their compartments. Finally, checking the room for any electronic bugs, he took a look at the picture. Sighing, he grabbed his sword and set the alarm, before ran to the ship.


End file.
